CELESTINO FELINO
by nekoclauclau
Summary: ONE SHOT, una conversación entre dos felinos sacan de la jugada a el principal pretendiente por años de Bulma, que sucederá?


CELESTINO FELINO

Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, la suave brisa se colaba por toda la habitación, el cálido día se recortaba en la venta, y la hermosa mujer se lamentaba una y otra vez…

Las lagrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos, abrazada a la mullida almohada, hipaba más calmadamente, los suspiros y sollozos se escuchaban ya más tranquilos, el ánimo se mejoraba al paso de los minutos, limpio sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Recordar el pasado, es lo que más dolía.

Recordar el maltrato era lo que más molestaba.

Recordar la escuela…

Ella era ella, sumamente inteligente, y si a eso le agregas belleza, surge una combinación, bastante buena, excelente en todo caso, razón suficiente para ser víctima de comentarios nada halagadores de las brujas malditas que tenia por compañeras de colegio, aparte por ser la más joven del grupo, ella sufrió, lo suficiente para no ser nunca más en su vida humillada y maltratada.

Pero el pasado vuelve….

La invitación llego a casa de los Briefs, la mujercita escandalosa la recibió, y no con buenos ojos, ni con gusto, es más, su destino era el bote de basura, de no ser por un príncipe metido.

Sin nada de educación leyó el contenido, e increpo a su anfitriona que era esa invitación, ella no contesto.

El príncipe se quedo intrigado, pero no lo suficiente como para interrumpir su entrenamiento

Una tarde, la mujercita platicaba con su mamá, en la cocina, preparando la sustanciosa comida para cierto Saiyajin , la mujer abrazaba a su madre y decía no querer ir a esa reunión, la rubia mujer despistada orientaba a la joven, su presencia era requerida, así fue que el príncipe escucho y se armo un panorama de la situación, que pudo haber pasado, para que esa mujer reaccionara de esa manera?, ella no temía de nada, era bastante retadora, entonces… por qué?

Siendo un ser extraterrestre, con una pasado por demás trágico y lamentable, sometido a humillaciones y vejaciones, burlas, acoso, maltrato, físico y emocional, para él, lo físico, fortalece, pero lo emocional, deja huella, una maldita marca permanente, que quizás puede ser superada, pero nunca dejada atrás, ni olvidada, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, aprendes de ello, y sigues adelante, el príncipe eso lo sabía muy bien, tenía una segunda oportunidad, y sabría aprovecharla.

Y ahí estaban esas dos, sentadas en la espaciosa sala de la familia Briefs, la científica, aun no bajaba, a pesar de que su madre le aviso, hace 15 minutos…..

Todo él era un poema, su piel brillaba ligeramente de sudor, el tono oliváceo le daba un aire seductor, su mirada dura y retadora, los músculos marcados, los labios carnosos y sensuales, y su cabello, tan bien puesto en su lugar, por no hablar de la voluminosa parte que se marcaba tan bien en esa ropa deportiva, olía delicioso, a macho, excitante y embriagador aroma.

Las brujas lo vieron cuando cruzo la puerta de la estancia, él ni siquiera de molesto en saludar, solo las miro, como alguien que ve…..la basura, así, ni más ni menos, una leve mirada de reconocimiento y desapareció como había llegado.

Ella se sentía abrumada, la estaban acosando con preguntas quien es, es muy guapo, es tu novio, no! Te casaste, o…es tu amante ?, miradas socarronas, ves? Sigues siendo la misma cualquiera de siempre, la Briefs se defendió como gata bocarriba, y créeme, nadie le gana a la Briefs, NADIE.

El príncipe escuchaba todo, parado y de brazos cruzados, seguía la discusión, esas tipas estaban tratando de sacarle todo a la mujercita, se molesto sobremanera en la forma en la que la estaban tratando, y en su propia casa!, bueno, de ella, pero él vivía ahí y no permitiría que unas hijas de vecina, vinieran a …..

Ho!, bien hecho mujer, lo escuche decir, en el mismo momento en que se percibo la sonora bofetada estampada en la mejilla de una de las mujeres, morí de risa, prácticamente las corrió a patadas, el solo atino a encerrarse en su habitación, y escuchar por el pasillo, la sarta de improperios bastante subidos de tono, creo que el se escandalizo, jamás la había escuchado decir tanto, bueno, si alguien hubiera insultado a tu madre de esa manera, amigo, tu también lo harías, el portazo se escucho en toda la casa.

Dos semanas después, la vi, sacando todo su guardarropa, gritando y bufando, buscando lo mejor que tuviera para esa reunión, se cambio miles de veces, la vi hacerse pruebas de peinado y discutir con el príncipe, no sé como rayos lo convenció de verla cambiarse infinidad de veces, yo solo lo veía, como se ponía nervioso y como ella tuvo la osadía de cambiarse delante de él, hombre, yo estaba cómodamente sentado en el regazo del príncipe, cuando ella grito que esa blusa se vería mejor sin sostén, ella subió la blusa y se lo quito, sus pechos turgentes botaron, bamboleándose, el príncipe se levanto de golpe y me aventó, caí afortunadamente de pie, pero después el la tomo por los brazos, la miro, una mirada de esas bastante extrañas que pocas veces le vi delante de otras personas, la miro tan profundamente, y salió de la habitación, dando tremendo portazo.

La mujercita estaba sumamente ruborizada, la vi sentarse en el futon, estaba bastante agitada, tomando fuertemente el sostén entre sus manos.

Válgame Kamisama!

Exclamo la señora Briefs al verla bajar las escaleras, al señor Briefs se le cayó el cigarro de los labios, y el príncipe rompió el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo.

Se veía tan hermosa, el conjunto era un sueño, ella era un sueño , tan bonita, su suave cabello cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, vi al príncipe arrugar mas el ceño y el incremento de KI, leve, pero se incremento, vi sus mejillas colorearse, abrió la boca, pero nada salía de ella, la Briefs lo miraba con ojos brillantes, y ella se ruborizo al sentir la mirada de el hombre.

Después de una leve discusión, el se ofreció a llevarla, pero le dijo que no, ella conduciría hasta allá. El señor Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, después de gritarle a Bulma que el la llevaría por que jamás permitiría que cualquier insecto le pusiera la mano encima, ella se ruborizo sobremanera y los señores Briefs los miraban encantados de la situación.

Bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo, ella se fue, según me conto, todo fue bastante bien, hasta que las tipas esas sacaron a relucir el tema, la gente se comenzó a agolpar alrededor de las rijosas, cuando de repente, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el hombre que estaba parado detrás de la mujercita miraba feamente a las brujas jijas de su madre, se paro al lado de Bulma y la tomo del brazo, apartándola ,encaro a las viejas y les dijo en su cara hasta de lo que se iban a morir, y que si tanto era su interés en saber quién era, se los diría. Ella se acerco al señor Vegeta lo tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, miro a las fulanas y se llevo a Bulma de ahí, salieron los dos del lugar, tomados de la mano, el hombre caminaba rapidísimo y a ella le costaba trabajo caminar con los tremendos taconzotes que traía, el príncipe se desespero y cargo a Bulma, la saco a la calle y ella casi se va de espaldas al ver en que había llegado por ella.

Ahí estaba, la maquina, aparcada a mitad de calle prácticamente, no se necesita ser muy inteligente, para darse cuenta que el príncipe no aguanto mucho, dejo la moto ahí y se bajo rápido, por ella, solo por ella, la mujercita miraba al príncipe, devorándoselo, fijándose en su rostro de facciones duras, pero al mismo tiempo tan atractivas, el príncipe se sintió observado y se ruborizo, nunca dijo nada, no pronuncio ni media palabra, solo la monto en la motocicleta, se subió el y se la llevo, la mirada azorada de todos los alumnos de su generación preguntándose donde había sacado la Briefs a semejante hombre.

Te digo, aquí en esta casa se ven cosas raras, pero nunca nada tan raro como ver al señor Vegeta llegando en la moto con una azorada y sonrojada Bulma, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

-la de ella?- preguntó su interlocutor

-No-, respondió Tama, encaramándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Puar se le quedo mirando, Tama abrió un ojito y solto el aire fuerte por su naricilla sonrosada

-a la de ella?- cuestiono Puar

-No- obvio que a la del príncipe, lo que paso ahí dentro no lo se, pero se sobreentiende, toda la corporación se cimbro cuando esos dos se entregaron por completo.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Puar con su voz chillona

Tama se levanto de pronto, mirando de fea manera a Puar y girando los ojos.

Amigo, puede que no sea como tú, pero no tengo ni un pelo de tonto, dile a ese amo tuyo que no este perdiendo el tiempo mandándote a investigar que sucede aquí, ya perdió a Bulma, no lo quiere más como pareja, ella ya tiene quien le alegre sus días.

Puar palideció, eso no le gustaría a Yamcha.

Ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir, esos dos no me dejan hacerlo con tanto grito y gemido, parecen conejos. Murmuro el gatito del señor Briefs.

Puar salió contrariado de la mansión Briefs, no seria nada fácil decirle a Yamcha toda esa información, lamentaría decirle que no había nada que hacer, en parte sus acciones y actitudes, alejaron a Bulma de él, y si ese Saiyajin no hubiese quedado en la corporación, puede que estuvieran juntos todavía.

Tama seguía acostado, echo bolita en el respaldo del sillón, Vegeta se sento casi junto a Tama, este abrió un ojo y lo miro, solto tres maullidos cortos.

-me encantaría saber que me estás diciendo saco de pulgas-

-Amigo- maulló quedamente Tama, - a mi me encantaría decirte que tienes el camino libre con Bulma, le acabo de largar un cuento a ese gato, saque de la jugada al insecto-

Vegeta acaricio la cabeza de Tama, -me caes bien bichillo- le dijo, Tama maulló quedamente, tu también a mí, muchacho, también tu a mí, Tama salto del respaldo del sillón y aterrizo en las piernas de Vegeta, ronroneando fuertemente-me gusta eso-, musito el príncipe, - es tan relajante el sonido de tu garganta-.

Así se quedaron los dos en el sillón, Bulma entro en la estancia mirando enternecida la escena, acercándose a Vegeta, deposito un beso en sus labios.

-como lo haces Tama?, el está contigo ahora, y a mí no me deja acercarme, le acabo de robar un beso, me encantaría robarle el corazón, ven, papá te está buscando-

Bulma dio media vuelta con Tama en sus brazos, Vegeta abrió un ojo y miro irse a Bulma, contoneando suavemente sus tentadoras caderas.

-no necesitas robarme nada Bulma, susurro, mi corazón ya lo tienes….


End file.
